Rise to the Throne
by Simon S. Borderline
Summary: Now that Twilight is a princess it's time for her to learn how to perform her duties. But an ancient evil returns to threaten her new reign as Princess and Alicorn. The Witch Queen returns to fulfill her curse on the throne of the Alicorns and wipe them out forever. Will Twilight be strong enough to take on this new foe? Or will her reign as Princess end as quickly as it started?


**Alright here is my attempt at creating a whole new baddy for the mane six to take on, because of the disappointment cloud pony was i decided to write this character to be as evil as possible so i might fit in some zombies or mutants or something. But yeah this chapter is basically just the introduction because i was working on my other fics. But i will insert my headcannon on the history of the Alicorns and what happened to them. Drop me a review if you think this is worth continuing.**

**Rise to the Throne**

"Far away and long ago. Before the birth of Equestria, indeed before the rise of the Alicorns, was a monarch unlike all others. In the realm of stags and does ruled a leader so cruel and spiteful she became known as the Witch Queen. So vicious was she to her own subjects that the land itself became poisoned with their hate for her, the skies became clouded with their woe. All the plants in their land soon died away, and the sun refused to shine down any longer. The Queen became infuriated that her once proud forest home was now a squalid wasteland filled with a starving population of her own resentment. The cries of her subjects reached her ears, she listened to their envy of the neighboring countries that boasted in their prosperity. No sooner had she heard their pleas that she began to hatch an evil plan.

Through various forms of black magic the Queen managed to transcend her physical body and became ethereal. When her subjects heard of this they became frightened at the sight of her but she urged them to join her in her magnificent new form in order to create a better world. One where starvation and pain did not exist. But in order to create this new world she proclaimed that the old had to be destroyed. Given no chance to refute their evil master the deer folk were forced to join her.

Thus began the ballad of destruction all across the western end of the continent. It wasn't until news of her approach to the kingdom of Great Bridletain that the Alicorns were faced with the inevitable conclusion that they had involve themselves in the fight. Led by the good King Auburn the Alicorns struck an uneasy alliance between the three Lords of Bridletain, which they agreed to only for the sake of their loyal subjects. It wasn't long before this treaty was struck that the Witch Queen attacked.

The clash began with a tremendous reverence between the two factions, it was clear from the beginning however that with the Alicorns' assistance the ponies would be triumphant. For all the hate and ambition that the Stag Queen had in her heart, it was no use against the love the ponies fought with in theirs. Love for their families, and land, gave the ponies the upper hoof for the entire battle. The army of shadow soon crumpled beneath the hooves of the Alicorns, and the time to do away with the evil Queen had come.

It was King Auburn himself who passed judgment and proclaimed that his enemy be banished forever. Mocking the king for his weakness the defeated Queen announced she would return from wheresoever she was sent. King Auburn chastised her and her arrogance, the Witch Queen would be banished, but not to a distant land. She would be banished far from this world, to a place where the light of day could not reach her. The good King Auburn opened a portal that would banish the Queen and her unwilling subjects to the darkness beyond the stars.

The Witch Queen resisted the pull of the portal for as long as she could. Her final words were to be a curse set against the Alicorns for their meddling with pony affairs. Auburn renounced the Queen before casting her into the emptiness of space, and with that they parted ways from the ponies. But the Queen's curse would not be forgotten, and several years later it would come to fruition. With her only mortal enemy no longer a threat the Witch Queen Crescendoe, Mistress of Darkness, now seeks to fulfill the promise she made to Auburn all those years ago, and return to the world of ponies to finish what she had started." Celestia closed the book as Twilight sat beside her awestruck.

"Is that really how it happened? I mean, was Crescendoe really responsible for downfall of the Alicorns all those years ago?"

"No one truly knows. King Auburn was indeed an Alicorn who lived many years ago, in fact he was my grandfather, but aside from this storybook there is no record of him, Crescendoe, or the downfall." Celestia floated the book onto the shelf. "But this book does give us an impression of how great the catastrophe must've been to give birth to such a fantastic tale. As you already know my sister and I are appear to be the only surviving alicorns from our generation. Princess Cadence came from a neighboring kingdom where we were lucky to meet her, strangely her parents aren't alicorns. And then there's you, a unicorn pony who managed to accomplish so much with her magical abilities she was able to earn the title of princess."

"But princess, does earning this title mean I was meant to be an alicorn, or is it the other way around?"

"It means you were meant for something greater than you believed. You just had to choose for yourself whether you were ready for this responsibility. So what do you think?"

"Honestly, I think I'm beginning to have some doubts. At first I was so excited to join you, your sister and Cadence as a princess, but now I'm wondering if maybe I should've waited a bit longer." Twilight looked away from Celestia trying to hide her apparent shame from doubting the princess for presenting her with the option to become a princess.

"You know Twilight, honestly, I would've been surprised if you didn't have any doubts." Twilight picked up her head expectantly. "This is a big step for you that comes with added responsibilities and abilities that can be overwhelming at times. But I'm confident you can overcome any fears you may have about a being a princess or an alicorn." Twilight smiled at her mentor as the grandfather clock gonged ten times.

"Oh my, ten o'clock already? I should get to bed I have a big day of being a princess tomorrow." Twilight bid herself goodbye and left Celestia's study. Alone at last Celestia opened the storybook again and leafed through it until she came to the image of King Auburn casting the Queen into oblivion. With a sigh she closed the book and got a hold of herself, it was a storybook after all, but so much of the downfall coincided with the curse. Getting up from her pillow Celestia walked out onto her balcony and stared up at the sky.

For the first time in a thousand she looked up at the sky as a prison rather than an expanse. Looking past the moon and the stars she tried to visualize what evil could lurk beyond in the emptiness of space. Was her grandmother really telling the truth all those times she recounted bedtime stories about the constellations as guardians against a forgotten foe?

Perhaps she was just thinking too much, in an attempt to help her friend she instead took up on her troubles and doubts. What she really needed to do was go to sleep, the sun didn't raise itself after all.

…...

Away, far away in the darkest corner of the universe the Witch Queen stirred from her slumber and looked back for the first time in Eons. The last of the royal bloodline was feeling dismayed and this time it wasn't just a tantrum. True fears and troubles were striking at the heart of the heir of Auburn, and they weakened her body and mind. Crescendoe raised herself from her bonds and broke through them easily. It was true then, the time of the alicorns was drawing to an end at last, the time of peace and love was over, the time for her return had come.


End file.
